<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Named After You by Rohan_Kishibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715118">Named After You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohan_Kishibaby/pseuds/Rohan_Kishibaby'>Rohan_Kishibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohan_Kishibaby/pseuds/Rohan_Kishibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle finally convinces Asta to take a day off, and Finral sends them to a pretty place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Noelle Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Named After You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh lord, okay.<br/>So, hey! This is my first ever fic. Like. Ever. Very scary stuff. So it’s probably not gonna be great, but this is something i’ve wanted to do for. A while.<br/>This fic is kinda based on a dream i had, so there’s that.<br/>Big thank you to Asta-Is-Dead for being an absolutely huge inspiration to me, and motivating me to work on this!<br/>So, yeah, i hope you enjoy this..!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noelle walked into the main room wearing a grimace, as she watched Asta doing his third set of push-ups that morning.<br/>

How he could even have done this much within the few hours he had spent awake baffled her. He was going to kill himself at this rate.<br/>

Thus, was the reason she had set her plan into action.<br/>

She had  hashed out the details earlier in the day. Finral would be their convenient transport, and Loropechika had already approved the whole idea. So now all that was left was convincing Asta.<br/>

And that. Was no easy task.</p><p>“What?! There’s no way i can take a break now!” He argued, “We only have a few months left to train before we take on the Spade Kingdom...!”</p><p>Noelle sighed in exasperation, “Asta, you’re going to drop dead before you even get there if you don’t take a break.”</p><p>“Well, there’s no way that’s happening.” He pouted.</p><p>“Asta, she’s right. Just take one day off. Please.” The voice of their senior came from behind them.</p><p>“Not you too, Finral-Senpai..!” He groaned out, as if betrayed.</p><p>“You’re taking the day off, whether you like it or not.” Noelle chided, “Finral’s got a place set up that’s AWAY from your training.”</p><p>Asta glared at them. Were they serious? His question was quickly answered, however, as Finral’s magic opened a portal in front of the two.</p><p>“Try not to be back too late!” He said, coaxing them into the gateway, Asta’s loudly voiced complaints becoming warped as he crossed.</p><p>They exited the portal, watching as the last embers of their senior’s spacial magic petered out behind them.<br/>

“So uhh...” Asta droned out, “What now.”<br/>
Noelle looked at him as she thought for a moment, realising that she hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. Hell, she didn’t even really know where they were.<br/>

She was grateful to Finral for an excuse to get Asta away from his training, but.. Where was away?</p><p>What surrounded them was a grassy meadow, the sun shining bright over their heads, and a soft breeze brushing the grass, shadows shifting in an almost hypnotic fashion. She’d give Finral this, the view was great. It was incredibly warm, and flora of all kinds blossomed around the area. Aside from flowers and sun, though, what was there really to do here?</p><p>The two stood in awkward silence, with no plan whatsoever.</p><p>Asta racked his brain for anything to fill the void, but really all he could think about was how he needed to go back to his training.<br/>
They were going to war in mere months, how could Noelle and the others possibly see this as a good time to take a break?<br/>

Every second counted, and he was wasting his time.<br/>

Thinking of his training, though, Asta came upon an idea.</p><p>“Hey, Noelle, you wanna see something cool?” He began slowly</p><p>“Sure .” She blanked. Anything was better than nothing, Noelle decided, so she opted to humour him for now.</p><p>Asta fumbled open the clasp on his belt, pulling his grimoire from its pouch and letting it float in front of him as a black handle emerged from its pages.<br/>
He grasped onto it, revealing the smaller one of his swords, with an intricate star-like pattern carved into the black rusted blade, as he pulled it free from the paper.<br/>

He then planted the sword firmly into the Earth, and gestured for Noelle to follow him.</p><p>The two walked for a while, Noelle unsure of what Asta was actually trying to show her by this point. He led her up just a little further before stopping in his tracks. Noelle giving him a confused blink.<br/>
“Watch this.” He grinned, and lifted up his hand to meet the sky, seemingly bracing himself for something to come.</p><p>He stopped and took in a deep breath, as he yelled at the top of his voice, </p><p>“DEMON DWELLER!”</p><p>Noelle looked at him confused for a moment, wordlessly remembering that he had left the Demon Dweller where they had began. She wondered if it could somehow return to him as he called its name. Like a trained dog, she mused.</p><p>Confirming that thought, Noelle jumped as the short black sword came barrelling over the horizon at incredible speed.</p><p>Asta then went pale, the blood draining from his face as he came to the realisation that he had drastically underestimated the velocity that his sword would gain from the distance they had travelled. His sword was quickly gaining on him, and he had no way to catch it without potentially losing his hand, nor could he cease its pursuit in any other way.</p><p>“Noelle..” he began, quietly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Run.” He says with a new urgency, his expression turning dark.<br/>
He grabbed her hand and began to run in the other direction, the blade still flying after them.</p><p>“How long are we gonna run from this thing?!” Noelle screamed, still being dragged by her arm,</p><p>“I dunno, until it gets tired and stops!?” Asta shouted back at her, his eyes reflecting pure trauma.</p><p>The airborne sword only grew faster and drew closer the longer they ran, until, finally, the flat of the blade caught its target, and hit Asta in the head. with a shout and a clang resounding throughout the area before a quiet ‘thud’ as the boy hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Asta woke up with a killer headache, and the feeling of something cold on his brow.<br/>
He gently opened his eyes to see Noelle gazing back at him, casting a cool feeling water spell on his throbbing forehead.</p><p>“A-Asta..!” She exclaimed, dispelling her magic with a flinch of her hand. “Are you alright?” She asked without hesitation.</p><p>“Ah- y-yeah..” Asta responded, still in the process of piecing together what had just happened in his memory.  “Was I out for long..?”</p><p>“About 20 minutes..” Noelle supplied, “Is your head feeling okay?”</p><p>“I mean, it hurts.. but i think it’ll be okay.” He gave her a reassuring grin as he slowly sat up from the grass underneath him, his head aching in protest. “Anyway, thanks for taking care of me, Noelle!”</p><p>Her cheeks flushed pink as she quickly turned her face away from him. “Don’t get any weird ideas! It’s your own fault in the first place..!”</p><p>He just chuckled, glancing around to see his Demon Dweller Sword laying now still on the grass next to him. Ah right. Now he remembered.</p><p>“I’m just glad it hit me instead of you.” He commented, making Noelle blush even more.</p><p>“W-Well of course..! If you had hit a royal with your weird sword then you’d never have been forgiven.” She flustered out, making him smile again.</p><p>Asta stood up, stumbling as he picked up the rusted blade and let it fade back into the pages of his worn out grimoire.<br/>
“Well, we might as well keep on exploring this place, right?” He suggested, “We only have it for a day, so we might as well make the most of it.”</p><p>“O-okay.” Noelle stuttered slightly, standing up to follow him. Asta, who had seemed so opposed to being here, was finally starting to get comfortable with the idea of a “day off”. Maybe that was the concussion talking, but Noelle would take any chance she could get.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued along the meadow, Asta’s palm held firmly to his still-throbbing forehead, and his face screwed up in pain, Noelle froze, as a glint of light caught her eye.<br/>
Asta stopped almost as suddenly as Noelle, wincing for a moment before he held his head more firmly, shooting Noelle an accusatory look.<br/>
She felt a twinge of guilt for causing him more pain, but refused to let it show, as she quickly averted her gaze back to the light that had caught her attention.</p><p>They approached it closer, until a luminous body of water rested in front of them. It was pure and unspoiled, and reflected the sun’s light blindingly. Asta and Noelle looked at it in awe, taking in everything it had to offer them.<br/>

Noelle was amazed that, in all the time that this place must have existed, it had managed to remain almost completely untouched by the hands of humanity. Hell, even nature itself had hardly done it any noticeable damage. Finral had indeed chosen a good place to send them, she’d admit.</p><p>Noelle was pulled from her thoughts by faint shuffling sounds beside her. She looked over, only to see Asta, with an ugly looking bruise now exposed on his forehead, taking off his clothes. All except his underwear, which she silently thanked the Gods for.<br/>
Her face ignited immediately, as she stuttered out, “W-w-what are you doing, Bakasta!?”<br/>
He looked up at her, with his same old innocent expression, and said, “Well, don’t you wanna get in?” As he sat himself down on the bank.</p><p>Noelle watched in disbelief as Asta gently lowered his foot into the water, dispelling its calm as it rippled around him.<br/>
He shuddered slightly as he made contact with it, but followed up with that childlike grin that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.<br/>

Soon enough, though, Asta had submerged himself up to his waist into the cool lake. he stood there for a second, before turning to Noelle once again.<br/>
“You should come in!” He shouted to her, as if she were miles away, “The water’s a little cold, but you get used to it!” He assured.</p><p>Noelle’s face burned like lava. Deep inside, she really wanted to join him. He looked so happy, and she wanted so badly to be the one he shared that happiness with. But she just couldn’t swallow down her embarrassment.. her fear still held her hostage. And she gave him a flushed scowl.</p><p>“A-as if i’d actually want to do that..!” She stuttered out.<br/>
Asta looked for a second as if he had been struck, that signature light leaving his eyes for a split second.<br/>
“Of course. He thought. “Why would she agree to something like that? She never wants to have any fun..”<br/>

Noelle noticed the frown threatening to replace his now-waning smile. There was that twinge again..</p><p>“Fine..” she sighed out, mentally disregarding her prior argument.<br/>
Asta stumbled on his thoughts for a second, making a noise, but one that could never really have formed into a word, Try as he might.<br/>

Finally, after a second of this, he let out a “Huh?” As Noelle reluctantly started undoing the clasps on her dress. </p><p>Finally, her cheeks ablaze, and feeling as if she had forgotten how to breathe, Noelle let herself sink slowly into the water.<br/>

She shivered as the cold spread throughout her body, and Asta looked at her once again. She couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking for a moment, but his expression quickly shifted to a mischievous looking smile, as, before she could register anything, she was drenched from head to toe.</p><p>His childlike laughter filled the air, continuing on for what felt like forever to her. Eventually, he slowed down, wiped a tear from his eye, and wheezed out, “Sorry.. that was.. too good to pass up.”<br/>

Noelle just grinned menacingly at him, before lifting up a large mass of the lake’s water with her magic.<br/>
Asta’s smile turned sour, as his eyes widened.<br/>

“W-W-WAIT-“ he hardly had the time to stammer out, as he was quickly soaked by the magical attack.<br/>

Noelle let down her dripping pigtails, and threw her hair back, as she gave Asta her typical, “I am royalty.” Look. But with the most genuine smile that had ever accompanied it.<br/>

At that moment, Asta loved that look more than he ever had before. He laughed aloud, feeling so glad that Noelle looked like she was actually having a good time, for once.</p><p>He was happy to see her having so much fun, but that didn’t mean that he was going to let her win this battle, or even go easy on her.</p><p>Noelle was stronger than that, anyway, and he knew doing that would result in a quite literal royal ass kicking,<br/>
So with a yell, he loudly proclaimed, “I’m not done yet!!” As he threw more water towards Noelle.<br/>
She let out a shriek, but returned the favour with an even heavier soaking in his direction.<br/>
The two played in the lake for what felt like a lifetime, but eventually, after thoroughly drenching each other, the two, giggling to themselves much like children, allowed themselves to finally sit down.</p><p>Noelle had decidedly won their little game, thanks to her water magic, and although that should have been to Asta’s dismay, he was having too much fun to notice or even to care.</p><p>Noelle watched Asta hoist himself from the water, his hair being thrown back before sticking to his face, dripping beads of water down to his neck. Her attention unwittingly averted to those drops of water trickling down his neck and to his chest, as they reflected the sun, sparkling in its light.</p><p>She looked for a moment with wide eyes. she’d never really seen him this way before. Usually when she saw Asta’s body, he was caked in blood, dirt and sweat. Not that that wasn’t also appealing, but seeing him like this, clean and unspoiled, almost like the lake they had just played in, made her swallow hard, and have to resist the urge to start blushing beet red again.</p><p>Asta put his clothes back on and set himself down onto the grass with a sigh. He was still smiling, just the same, but he looked different now. His eyes were heavy, his muscles seemed loose and relaxed for the first time she could think of since knowing him. He rubbed those lovely jade-coloured eyes with a small yawn, then looked up at her.</p><p>Noelle noticed then that she was yet to get re-dressed. She had gotten too caught up in Asta, and she didn’t realise that the only clothing covering her naked form was still wet, and now leaving very little to the imagination.</p><p>She blushed furiously as she moved to put her clothes back on, and re-tie her hair. fiddling with the clasps and buttons on her ornate dress. Asta chuckled a little bit at her flustered struggle, but decided not to interrupt. He just watched, as a pout formed on her lips, and becoming hypnotised by the movement of her delicate fingers around the clasps that caused her such frustration. Eventually, she finished her fight with her clothes, and joined him on the earth below.</p><p>After about a minute of silence between the two, Asta’s attention shifted to the small, pink flowers he sat next to, brushing the petals gently with the back of his fingers, a thin smile resting on his lips, making Noelle’s chest tighten slightly. His gaze met hers, as he started nostalgically,</p><p>“I’ve always loved these flowers. They used to grow around the church every year.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Noelle responded, with newfound curiosity. It surprised her that someone like Asta could actually notice the little things like this.</p><p>“Yeah!” He grinned, “i used to offer them to Sister Lily almost every day! Before being blasted by water magic...”</p><p>Noelle chuckled, but couldn’t help but feel a pang in her heart at that.</p><p>“It’s kinda funny that you like these ones the most,” she quickly says to distract from those thoughts.</p><p>“Huh, why?” Asta cocks his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>“Well they’re Asters, right?”</p><p>His eyes sparkle in their usual way, as he looks almost starstruck. But then, that same old smile returns to his face, as he exclaims,</p><p>“Wow, really!? Are there Noelle flowers, too?”</p><p>“No, but i’m pretty sure there are flowers named Mimosas..”</p><p>Asta looks down for a second, “Well i think there should be Noelle flowers.” he pouts slightly.</p><p>He hums, before boosting himself up from the grass, running to another patch of flowers. They were small, and purple and white in colour, but all of that could have mattered less to Asta as he started ripping them out of the ground. He did it with such enthusiasm that Noelle was surprised that the little flowers weren’t crushed by his overwhelming energy alone.</p><p>“Here!” Asta says, dropping them in her hands, almost with pride.</p><p>“Huh? What are you doing, Bakasta..?” Noelle says, dumbfounded, but her face still burning a little.</p><p>“From now on, these flowers are Noelle flowers!” He declares, with all the innocence that Noelle has always known him for. He sits back down on the grass in no time, still with a huge smile plastered on his face.</p><p>They sit for a while, as Noelle fiddles absentmindedly with the flowers in her hands, making them into a little chain. She ties it delicately around her wrist, and lets out a small grin, as she focuses her attention back onto the boy dozing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Asta leaned back, with his weight on his hands, resting on the ground behind him, As she finally let her eyes wander up his form. It was his day off, and a hot day at that, so he wore nothing more than a vest-top that loosely fitted his torso. The sleeves were short and strap-like, Leaving his arms on full display. She noticed the little scars scattered across them, But that only served to remind her...</p><p>His arms.. she remembered the time that they had been broken in the Underwater Temple..<br/>
She remembered how sullen he was then. How it almost broke his spirit, along with his body. He had had everything he had worked for taken away, and it was almost too much for him to bear.</p><p> She had hated seeing him like that. Even if just for a second, Asta almost lost everything she had fallen for in him. He had been her hope, her inspiration to keep on fighting and to work hard, but seeing him then, losing his hope, and his will to keep on fighting..</p><p>It was like watching a part of him die. And with that part of Asta, an important part of Noelle died, too.</p><p>Without her noticing, She choked up a little at the thought of those times, and Asta’s heavy eyes shot open almost immediately, pulling him out of his daze.</p><p>“Whoa, Noelle..” he started, concern lacing his tone, “Are you alright..? You started looking really.. sad all of a sudden..”</p><p>She looked up at him, now realising with the tears slipping from her eyes that Asta had indeed noticed something was amiss.</p><p>“I- I’m okay.” She assured him, not having the heart to tell him that he had inadvertently made her cry. Not that it was his fault in any way shape or form, but she knew he’d take it that way regardless.</p><p>“Are you sure..?” Asta asked, a light tremble in his voice, almost like he was choking up, too.<br/>
She wiped her face aggressively and nodded with a smile.</p><p>It doesn’t matter. She reaffirmed. Asta’s here now. All of him. And i’ll never let him lose himself again.</p><p>Asta turned away for a moment, and he rubbed his eyes once again, but this time quicker, and more aggressively than before. Then, without warning, he shot up from the grass, and pumped his fist into the air.</p><p>“Right!” He shouted into the open field, making Noelle jump a little. “We still got more of this place to explore, right? “Let’s see as much as we can before the day’s over!”</p><p>Noelle smiled as he offered her his hand, ready to experience the rest of what this magical place had to offer.</p><p>They wandered the meadow some more, Asta asking Noelle about various plant-life that they came across, and Noelle, while not so knowledgeable as her cousin, did her best to give him answers.<br/>
They passed waterfalls, trees, and even little marble structures that were probably ancient by now, but they looked as if they were almost brand new.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, They had reached the top of a luscious, grassy hill, only for Asta to adopt a determined expression. He started running down the steep hill at full speed, falling into more of a crude roll as he made his way down.</p><p>Noelle panicked for a minute, before she heard that infectious laughter that was all too familiar to her.</p><p>The same smile spread across her face as she jumped down, letting her feet skid down the slope, her body carried by nothing more than gravity as she heard Asta cheering from the bottom of the hill. She revelled in that feeling. That feeling that was almost like flying, that is, until she lost her balance at the foot of the hill, and fell face-flat right in front of the still-cheering Asta.</p><p>Asta stopped momentarily, before instantly scrambling to help her up. “Hey..! Are you-“</p><p>Asta couldn’t even finish his question before he heard Noelle burst into laughter.<br/>
He looked at her, confused,  before laughing alongside her. “Wow, that was great..!” She half-sighed out, catching her breath.</p><p>Asta didn’t waste another moment worrying. He could tell now that Noelle’s smile had been genuine, unlike earlier. Her face was caked in dirt, and she had tears in her eyes from her laughter, and maybe from the impact, but Asta could see nothing more than unbridled joy in those wonderful eyes of hers.</p><p>“Wasn’t it?!” Asta beamed, “Nothing more awesome than running down a hill like that!”<br/>
Noelle just chuckled, letting herself lay down on the ground.</p><p>There was nothing left in the sky but the setting sun, and the beautiful hues that it brought with it. The sunset was pretty in Clover, but it couldn’t hold a candle to Heart Kingdom. The mixes of the warmest tones, all leaking into the colder colours of the night was nothing like Noelle had ever seen before.</p><p>Asta joined her on the grass, letting out a sigh as he lay down.<br/>
“You know, i’m so glad you made me take the day off now, Noelle. Thanks a lot!”</p><p>Her face flushed bright pink, “H-huh...?”</p><p>Asta’s gaze met hers, that signature smile still plastered on his face.<br/>
“This is the best day off i’ve ever had!” He said, “Maybe even the best day i‘ve had ever! It was so much fun spending the day with you, Noelle!”<br/>
Noelle’s face burned a dark scarlet, and Asta couldn’t help but flinch, preparing himself for the violence that was sure to follow. But, when he opened his eyes, he saw that her expression was.. contented. Not embarrassed, or angry like usual, just content and happy.</p><p>“It’s no problem, Asta.” She simply replied. “I had fun, too.”</p><p>They stayed there for a while, Noelle watching the sun until it had completely set, and then slowly closing her eyes and taking in the evening air.</p><p>Noelle opened her eyes and pushed herself up from the grass, sitting up to signal to Asta that they should leave soon, but, upon looking at the boy laying next to her, that idea was swiftly discarded.</p><p>She looked warmly at Asta, who lay on his side, his body rising and falling softly with each breath, his eyes shut gently, and a little trickle of drool rolling down from his parted lips, which still curved into a tiny smile, even as he slept.</p><p>“Jeez.. just look at you.” she sighed out, sitting herself back down, and gently parting a stray lock of ash-coloured hair from his face, being extra careful around the wound still exposed on his forehead. “And this is why you needed a break today, Bakasta..”</p><p>She’d just have to explain their tardiness to Loropechika and the others when Asta eventually awoke. Because she sure as hell wasn’t going to disturb him when she finally had him at rest. Even if she got chewed out for it later, he deserved at least that much.</p><p>She looked down again at the flowers tied around her wrist, the ones that he had named after her.<br/>
If it were anyone else, they would call them Aquilegia. But to Asta, they’d always have a much more special name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>